


Cake And Smiles.

by SemeGal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: ErzaJane, F/F, Fluff, One-Shot, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erza decides to stop by a little diner called 'Fairy Tail' and ends up getting more than just cake, a friendship.<br/>But after one night, could it all change?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake And Smiles.

Mira had been working at the Fairy Tail diner for quite awhile.  
It had gotten its name after the now present owner fell in love with his wife here, he said it felt like some kind of... Fairy Tail...  
The reason for it being tail instead of tale? Well he had a sense of humor..  
Mira enjoyed her job immensely, she always loved greeting the costumers and the serving, getting to spread joy...

She loved it.

So when she saw the scarlet haired women come in and order her strawberry cake she could feel the sadness surrounding her....

So the second time the red head came in, she went over to her and talked to her.  
They didn't have a lot of costumers that late at night so she could get away with it.

They talked and talked for hours on end, turns out she had just gotten over a bad break up and needed some comfort... In food.  
It only made Mira fall even more in love with her if possible...

These little sessions occurred twice a week now, Mira didn't mind thou...

They would sit and talk about anything but nothing at the same time till closing time.

As Mira grew to know her, she found out her name was Erza.  
It was very befitting for her for whatever reason....

Erza was walking out the door after one of her many visits, Mira stared at her retreating figure as her sister Lisanna quickly ran over-

"Mira-Nii go get her!"

She urged the other.  
Mira looked to her with a hopeful smile, than looked back to the red head waiting for a cab-

"Okay!"

She jumped up and ran outside waving down Erza-

"Erza wait!"

The red head looked to the running women just in time to have her face grabbed by small soft hands, pulling her into a kiss.  
She slowly melted into it, placing her hands on the hips of the white haired women, letting her eye lids flutter down from there previously shocked state.  
When there kiss broke they could only stare into one another's eyes, blue staring into brown...

There stare was interrupted when a taxi cab driver honked his horn urging Erza to come in with a smirk playing at his lips.  
She looked back to Mira who was now smiling softly-

"Don't worry Erza... Just promise you'll come back Thursday... And than next Tuesday... Than the next days after that...."

Erza soon shared the same smile as the other nodding-

"Of course..."

She slipped into the cab and Mira watched the retreating vehicle.

"Strawberry cake... Hmm I'll have to make sure to make more of that..."

She chuckled walking back into the small diner.

~Till Next Time~


End file.
